After The Bell
by Renrenn
Summary: Eren is a student who just wants to feel something and then he meets a man who understand completely. (I suck at summaries, don't kill me) TW: Blood, Self-Harm, Yaoi, Teacher x Student, Lemons, Smut in later chapters.
1. Feel Something

A/N

Heyoo, this is my first EreRiren story ever.. so I hope you'll like it ^~^

I also wanna say thanks to my awesome beta reader; BCat13 and you should go check out her account both here and on wattpad~

((X TRIGGER WARNINGS X))  
Blood, Self-Harm, Yaoi, Teacher x Student, Lemons, Smut in later chapters.

Thank you for reading and please review if you like the story~

* * *

Eren sat in the bathroom with blood covering his thighs, a towel in his hands and he looked at the nonstop bleeding cuts that criss-crossed on them. He was biting his lips at the much appreciate pain, and also at the fact that he had to leave and it was still bleeding.

'Shit… I can't stop the bleeding...' he thought, pressing the towel to the cuts harder, trying to make the blood flow stop. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door, and a familiar voice which made him freeze and panic. He didn't want her out of everyone to know.

"Eren, you're going to be late for the meeting!" Mikasa, his adopted sister, said loudly, blissfully unaware of the crimson liquid spilling on the tiled floor on the other side of the door. "What are you even doing in there? You've been in there for more than an hour."

Eren bit his lip nervously, thinking about what he should say. 'Just another lie... Come on Eren, lies can be useful to protect those you love.' He thought.

"I-I was just cleaning myself up, I smelled really bad. I'll be right there!" he answered as calmly as he could, wrapping bandages around his thighs and a fresh towel, the crimson colored one under the faucet of warm water making the blood drain away. He hoped the bleeding would stop soon, it would be horrible if someone ended up finding out...

Ever since his mother's and father's death, but a few years ago, he started hurting himself; he wanted to feel again. The numbness scared him. When he saw their lifeless bodies he didn't even cry, he didn't feel anything. He just stood here, right in front of their bodies with an expressionless face, staring at the crimson painting on the ground and the corpses. The same crimson he came to crave of himself. He wasn't sad, he wasn't hurt or anything. He shook his head; he didn't want to think about that time ever again. And yet, it was always there, at the back of his mind, haunting him like a ghost of the past, filled with rage and guilt. He felt numb again not much after, sitting in his room. That's when he started, when he decided that he wanted to try hurting himself for the first time. The first drop was what hooked him. The crimson liquid in his satisfied the emptiness, the ghost left him alone while it dropped. And so he tried, craving for more. He cut, burned, ripped, bit and did a lot of other things to hurt himself. He wanted this, and unlike his feelings, it was easy to get. To be sad, hurt, loved… he forgot how it felt, the numbness taking it all away. He just wanted to feel something now, like before everything.

He stood up, taking the cloths he had put to the side. He put on a pair of black sweatpants carefully, his legs paining him slightly, and a green hoodie with black and white wings in the back, one his mother had bought for him, his favorite now. Taking a brush, he passed it through his brown hair slowly, looking carefully that there wasn't a single drop of blood on himself. When he had combed his hair and was satisfied with his somewhat clean appearance, he walked out of the bathroom, making sure one last time that nothing he had used would – or could - be seen. The scissors had been cleaned and put away in a bag, the bloody towel hidden underneath all his dirty cloths, the bandages put back in his secret stash and the knife tucked away in his hoodie pocket. All was clear. He walked down the stairs slowly, his leg slowing him slightly, and saw Mikasa standing at the front door, waiting for him with the keys of the car in her hand and an annoyed look on her face.

"You're really late so hurry up. Why did you clean yourself for that long either ways…" she sighed and walked out the door, going to start the car.

'I feel really bad for lying to her... she's my only family but she would totally make me see a therapist or something... I don't need that. No one would understand.' he thought to himself as he tied his shoes, a task he found more difficult then usual. He then took an apple and his keys, taking a bite out of the fleshy fruit. He went out with his breakfast, and locked the door, walking to the car as slowly as ever.

After 30 minutes in the silent car, the only sound being Eren eating his apple, they finally got to the most dreaded place; school. The meeting with the teacher was something he hated. They always tried to make you open up, thinking they understood you. Most of the time their breath smelled of coffee and smoke, making Eren want to gag. Needless to say he skipped more then a few over the years, a pain for his legal guardian, Mikasa. Eren sighed deeply, staring at the building of old stones and hours of boredom to come, before getting out slowly as to not reopen his wounds, which he didn't even feel as much pain from as before.

"I'll be back in a while, I'll call you. You can drive around or whatever you want to do" he said to his sister quietly, slamming the car door shut with a bit too much force, not waiting for an answer. Since he didn't have a license, he was only 16 in a month, Mikasa, who turned 18 last year, had to drive him to places he needed to be. He was grateful, but he didn't want to tell her that. Telling her would be the same as opening up. If he did, there was more chances of her finding out. He didn't want anyone to find out, especially not her. It would make him feel weak, compared to her.

He went in through the double doors of the prison for teenagers and looked around, trying to find where his teacher would be this year. He knew there was a new teacher in the corp, old Mr. Shadis having left last year. He didn't hear much from him tho, only that he was really strict and there was no fooling around with him. So there would be no difference really. He was surprised to see he was placed with the new one. Mr. Ackerman the sign said. Since he was the only one in the hallway, he waited for his teacher to come and talk to him, sitting one one of the chairs placed there for students to wait. He snoozed off after a while of waiting, tired.

After a good 7 minutes of snoozing, he heard a door open to the hallway he was sitting in, making him jump slightly and hit his head against the wall. He opened his eyes, holding his head and biting his lips at the pain both in his head and in his thigh, before looking up at the short person standing in front of him. He did not recognizing him as one of the teachers, so he guessed he was Mr. Ackerman.

"Eren Jaeger?" The man asked, narrowing his eyes.


	2. Meeting

And I'm back with a new chapter! v

Beta Reader: BCat13 ~

((X TRIGGER WARNINGS X))  
Blood, Self-Harm, Yaoi, Teacher x Student, Lemons, Smut in later chapters, Throwing up.

Please enjoy and review if you like it^^

* * *

"Eren Jaeger?" The man asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, that's me" Eren mumbled, standing up. His eyes met the surprisingly short man who he guessed was his teacher. Barely 5'2, he was small indeed compared to Eren. He had cold, steely eyes and a hard frown that seemed permanent on his pale face. He did not seem friendly at all, in fact; he seemed more fit to be in the military, even with his short size, or fun size, as girls would say. Dark hair framed his face, cut neatly with an undercut too. His attire was formal and casual, a gray shirt with dark blue jeans and black shoes, clinging to his petite body. Eren was most probably straight, but he had to admit, walking to the door and waiting for the man to enter the room again, that his teacher this year was pretty hot.

Mr. Ackerman went back in, motioning for Eren to get in. The boy complied. He could feel a slight headache already forming, but shrugged it off. This wouldn't take too long...

Hopefully.

Once the boy was inside, the ice cold teacher closed it, still without a single word. 'What a warm welcome'. He thought sarcastically. But even with the cold greeting, which he preferred to the overly warm ones, Eren sat down in the chair that was standing in front of a desk and waited for Mr. Ackerman to sit down as well, observing him with his deep emerald eyes. He knew the teacher would ask him a ton of questions. That's why he hated these meetings. Just talking and nothing too interesting happening. Eren sighed heavily 'Do I really need to have this damn meeting today? I just want go home and sleep…'.

The man sat down behind the desk and stared at Eren for a whole minute, his grey eyes scanning the boy that was Eren, making him uncomfortable. He then picked up a few folders from his top left drawer, and put them neatly in front of him. Now that he noticed, everything in the classroom was overly clean; new desks, chairs too, walls painted again, no graffiti. It was Spotless. If he could have, the boy would have sweat dropped. Unfortunately, this wasn't an anime, a manga, or even a book. It was real life.

"So Eren…" The teacher said, interrupting his thinking. He looked at the man, noticing he was searching through one of the folders. For what?

"Yes..?" The boy sighed.

"First, when I talk to you, it's 'Yes ." The man said sternly. "Second, I understand that you have skipped quite a few classes. I want a reason for this."

'These damn questions, of course he have to ask them.' "Well… I don't really have a reason for skipping, I don't really like the teachers and stuff..." He said and shrugged, leaning back into the chair and rubbing his temple hoping to stop the growing headache.

"You're lying. That's quite the obvious lie you have there, brat." He snapped at Eren, slight glare in place.

'Brat? Who is he calling a brat?! He really should be in the military!' "I have no reason to tell you, is this really the only reason why I'm here?" he asked, scoffing.

"You're arrogant, but you're also right." The teacher growled out. "But it's quite a bother when you don't show up in the classes you're supposed to be and get the worst fucking grades. And as your teacher, I take the blame for it." The teacher said darkly.

"…well I have my reasons, okay? Like everyone else. So leave it be." he sighed and looked down at his feet, hoping Mr. Ackerman would end this torture soon for both of their sake.

"Listen brat; we can't help you if you don't want to, or ask to. You really want to keep those 'reasons' for yourself? Fine, but I'm payed to help you too, not only teach. So when you stop being stuck in black, I can get help for you." He sighed heavily. Straight to the point.

'There he comes with the help... I don't need no fucking help!' "Thank you, but I don't need your help, so can we just continue?" Eren asked irritated, looking around the clean room. His stomach was churning badly.

"Well… Eren." he glared, looking through another file quickly, his eyes scanning the words.

"Yeah?" The boy sighed.

"You have to stay after school if you want to get better grades and actually pass. I'm free on Tuesday, I want you here at 3:45 every Tuesday until I say otherwise." he said, looking pissed off.

'Of course he is annoyed, I'm his fucking student who won't even go to all of his classes.' "You really don't have to… I can just study at home." He stole a glance at the teacher.

"That wasn't a question, come here every Tuesday at 3:45 sharp, not late and no skipping or else you get detention, and I'll help you study. I don't want my students to fail my classes, as I said, I'll be blamed for it." he said and picked up the folders while standing up.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, I'll come…" He sighed deeply and stood up as well, his head now pounding. 'Fuck, I should really stop skipping so much...'

"Good boy, now get the hell out of here and don't forget on Tuesday!" he said, shooing Eren out of the room. Once Eren was out, the teacher locked the door and went away without further talk, and not even a glance in the boy's direction. Said boy sighed deeply and sat down on the same chair as before, picking up his phone to call Mikasa. It rang thrice until the familiar voice of Mikasa was heard, as flat and bored as ever.

"You done?" she asked. He could hear the car rolling.

"Yeah, you can come here now, take your time." He said and quickly ended the call, leaning back against the chair. His head spun and he felt sicker then before. Suddenly, the urge to puke came to him. It wasn't long before he was up and running, a hand on his mouth to keep himself from vomiting right there on the floor. He ran off to the boy's bathroom as quickly as he could with his spinning head, throwing open a random stall, not even bothering to lock it as he bent over toilet. 'Why here and now?!' He felt the contents of his stomach coming up his throat, throwing it all up, though mostly nothing but saliva, and his small apple from earlier, first 'meal' in a little while. It tasted awful too, the bitter taste making him dry heave when there was nothing else to bring up.

'Shit shit shit fuck… Shouldn't have eaten that apple... I really have to get home; I wonder when Mikasa will be here'

He continued to dry heave painfully, crying at the pain, until he heard the door of the bathroom open and someone stepping in, turning on one of the cranes. He tried to choke his groans and heaves, but found himself unable to do so and doing it even more.

"Oi. Is anyone in there? What the hell are you doing?" a familiar voice asked. He tried to answer but he just continued to painfully try to puke something when there was nothing. "Are you alright in there?"

'Shit, my throat is burning, I can't speak!' he groaned.

The stall door opened slowly and Eren panicked - what would they think? - but had no strength left in him to even stay awake. And now, the wounds in his legs opened once more and were leaking blood slightly.


	3. Screwed

(A/N)

I'm so sorry this is late! I just started school and haven't been feeling very good lately.

Plus my nice little beta reader was a little slow *coughs* xD  
Beta Reader: BCat13

((X TRIGGER WARNINGS X))  
Blood, Self-Harm, Yaoi, Teacher x Student, Lemons, Smut in later chapters, Throwing up.

Please enjoy and review if you like it~ ^^

* * *

The stall door opened completely and Eren didn't dare open his eyes to look up at the man who was most likely looking down at him with a disgusted face, his steel eyes piercing his very soul. Poor Eren however did when he heard the teacher huff in annoyance. He was right, the teacher was disgusted to say the least; actually, Eren was positive that once he felt better the teacher would make him clean the whole mess with a toothbrush. Not a pleasant thought when your stomach is having a party down there. And so Eren was once more trying to throw up something he knew would never come.

'Shit, this isn't good… I need to say something!' He thought desperately, leaning back against the stall's cool walls, which felt great against his feverish skin. His green eyes looked up at the teacher half opened as his mind scrambled to make a coherent sentence. He opened his mouth slightly to talk, but instead he started to cough and leaned forward towards the toilet bowl again. Only now did he feel something wet and heavy run down his thigh. Scared of what he may find, but somewhat already knowing, he placed a hand on it. He looked down and saw what he feared would happen; lots of red. Any other time he would have gratefully accepted the thick liquid, but now he was digging his own grave; not to forget his teacher was still watching him dry heave and try to stop his now bleeding thigh. Can his luck not happen for once?

"Oi, brat. Look at me, can you hear me?" The man said and looked down at him. Apparently not, and Eren just nodded, seeing as he couldn't really talk. He hoped his teacher would understand his lack of speech and just move on to another question.

"Can't talk, huh? Whatever, we have to get you cleaned up. Can you stand up?" He asked, sighing deeply. Eren tried slowly, leaning heavily against the stall's wall. But as expected, fell right back down, his injuring leg hurting way too much, a sweet and blissful pain... he would have taken any moment but now.

'I can barely keep my eyes open, and my legs are giving up under me, how the hell will I be able to stand, even less leave?'

Eren was breathing heavily, almost panting, with half-closed eyes. He tried to stand up again, but he couldn't get a hold of himself, way too gone in pain and sickness. The man watched from his spot at the tired and sick teen, then sighed heavily when he realized Eren could not stand. He walked to the now alarmed teen and picked him up carefully, carrying him to the cranes and sitting him down on the counter. For a small man and a teacher, he sure was strong. Stronger then what Eren expected. He then watched the men shuffle back to flush the used toilet, cleaning the blood away the best he could.

It was then Eren's cell phone began to ring and he searched for it through his clothes, but it wasn't in his hoodie pocket anymore. He looked up to finally find the loud and obnoxious object in his teacher's hands. He looked up slowly and took it, nodding his thanks before he answered, placing the phone to his ear.

"Mm..?" he mumbled, his throat ached horribly. It was a wonder he could make any sounds at all.

"I'm here, are you okay?" It was Mikasa. The poor girl immediately knew something was wrong and was ready to run over and save her brother's ass. Her voice had gained back a concerned and soft tone. Such a brave woman he had by his side, such a lucky boy he was. He sighed through his nose, thinking of an answer while trying to make his voice come back. When Eren was about to answer his worried sister, his phone disappeared out of his hand, snatched away by none other then his very own teacher.

'H-Huh?! What?' He looked to Mr. Ackerman who was placing the phone to his ear and opening his mouth to talk, making panic rise in his chest.

"What are you-" he tried to talk, though it was feeble and weak, and he started coughing before being able to say a whole sentence. He covered his mouth, hoping he would not dry heave again and that Mikasa would not hear him.

2This is Eren's teacher speaking. Yes. No. Eren isn't feeling very good at the moment and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't like to sit in a car right now. Yes. I'll drive him home when he's feeling better if that's okay for both you and Eren." Mr. Ackerman said, looking at Eren who shook his head vigorously, wanting to go home as soon as possible to treat his bleeding leg. It had left trails on the counter. And the floor, as well as his teacher's clothes. Oh, he was in so much trouble. He cringed slightly.

"Well, if Eren says it's okay." Eren can hear the woman at the other side of the line say in the deafening silence of the school bathroom.

"Great then, he's nodding his head like crazy." The teacher said and smirked smugly at Eren who gasped at the teacher.

'What the hell?! I just want to go home!'

Mr. Ackerman gave back his phone and turned his hands back to the sink, cleaning his hands of the sweat and blood that had gotten on them when he had carried Eren before. At that moment, the young man knew; he was in deep trouble, deeper then he ever was before.


	4. Not a Chapter

(A/N)

Hi, I'm very sorry for not updating this story for a very long time :c

I didn't really know how to continue it so I just stopped, which I know is annoying if you like a story.

So, I'm gonna try and continue this story, it might take me a while to upload and for my beta reader to fix it up but hopefully some of you will be happy when I do upload it. And I'm happy so many actually seemed to like this story so far, so thank you for the reviews and everything else!

Hopefully it wont take more than a week, but i can't promise anything.


End file.
